


Have A Little Faith

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wondered sometimes if Amanda understood what she was getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the "devotion" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

Kurt was always grateful for Amanda’s devotion, but there were times, especially right after he and the other X-Men returned to school, that he wondered if she really understood what she was getting into.

“I saw the same news report that everybody else did,” she said as they stopped by her locker at the end of the day. “I know what your life is like.” He stopped glancing over his shoulder for signs of trouble, and stared at her. “Well, as much as anybody can, who isn’t living it,” she amended.

“I don’t want you to get hurt…”

“I know that, too,” Amanda said softly. “I feel the same way about you. But I’ve made my decision, and I hope that you’re not going to try and change my mind.”

“I couldn’t if I wanted to,” Kurt assured her. The world had become a lot less safe very quickly, but if she was willing to have faith, so was he.


End file.
